My life, my choice, my baby
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Gwen has given birth. Will Trent be apart of their daughter's life? Now complete
1. Sending the email

Dear Trent,

I still love you. But I need to tell you something, something very important. For the past seven months, I have been carrying your baby. I don't want your help, I don't want money, or anythig like that! I don't even want you to be around! I just want you to know. I'm having a girl, she'll be born in exactly seven weeks, on June 16th. According to the doctor, she's perfectly healthy, perfect weight and evrything! So don't worry, my family is gonna support me, and my mom is gonna watch her while I'm at school and at work. We're gonna be fine. So please, respect my wishes, and stay away! Don't even reply to this email.  
Love,  
Gwen

I pressed send on the email. I looked down at my stomach, which was holding my unborn baby girl. Well, me & Trent's. I know he won't respect my wishes, & try to be there. But I don't want to ruin his life! My parents had my older brother when my mom was 15, & his dad was 17! We have different dads. My mom wasn't dating John's dad, & while she was pregnant with John, she was dating my dad. The day she graduated highschool, she found out she was pregnant with me. Seven & a half months later, I was born. My mom says I'm EXACTLY like her younger sister, Ashley. She was all moody & depressed, & goth...ish. I smiled, as I felt my baby kick. I got up from my computer, & walked downstairs, to get some orange juice. "Hey Gwen." My dad said. "Hey Daddy." I said, smiling. I opened the cabnet, & grabbed a cup. I went over to the fridge, & poured some orange juice. I sat down at the table across from him. "Your mother, is at work, David is at the mall with some friends, & John is coming from school." Dad sighed. "He is? Why?" I asked. He looked at me, then looked down at my baby. "Oh, yeah. Forgot." I said, drinking my juice. "When?" I asked. "Well, we live in California, he lives in Utah, he couldn't afford a plane ticket, & he left two days ago. So, I'm guessing tomorrow or the next day." Dad said, drinking coffee. "Does the father know?" He asked. "I just, sent him an email. Like, right now actually!" I said, chuckling. "He reply?" Dad asked. "I don't know!" I said, laughing. "I don't want him, to be around the baby." I sighed. "What!? Why?" Dad asked, suprised. "I just can't..." I sighed. I felt my baby kick again. "So, you pick out a name yet?" Dad asked. I sighed. "No, not yet." I said. "Well, John was a few hours old when he got his name, & your aunt Ashley picked it." Dad explained. "Dad. Thanks. For being there." I said.


	2. Telling friends the plan

"I'm gonna go hang out with Hannah & Bree." I said, getting up from the table. I grabbed my purse, & left out the back door. Hannah & Bree are my two best friends, have been since I was born. Hannah is my mom's friend Lauren's daughter, & Bree is my mom's friend Madison's daughter. Bree & Hannah are actually cousins, because Hannah's mom, is Bree's dads younger sister. Bree & Hannah only live about five minutes away, so it was an easy walk. I knocked on Bree's door. "Hey Gwen! What's up?" Bree asked, smiling. "Nothing. I need to talk to you & Hannah. Is she here?" I asked. "Yeah. C'mon in." Bree said.

"You told him?" Hannah asked. "Yeah." I muttered. "What'd he say?" Bree asked. "Dunno; I sent him an email." I said. "Why?" Bree asked. "Better then a phone call. Besides, I don't want him around." I sighed. "Are you insane!?" Hannah yelped. "Trent lives in Vancuver! We live in California! It won't work out!" I cried. "Besides, I don't want his pity." I stated. "Pity? Your kid desrves to know who her dad is!" Bree yelled at me. "Don't you think I know that!?" I cried, defending myself. "I can't ruin his life with a baby. Not now at least." I sighed. "Let's watch some tv!" Hannah said, turning on the tv, & changing the subject. She happened to turn it on to TDI. I saw the episode & muttered, "Oh great!" "What? What's wrong?" Bree asked. "This is the episode I got pregnant!" I cried. It was that paint-ball-deer-hunt challenge. Bree's jaw dropped, but then she burst out laughing! Hannah did the same! "It's not funny!" I yelped. They stopped laughing. "Sorry Gwen!" Hannah apologized. "We didn't mean no harm!" Bree said. "Its okay." I said. "Lets watch a horror movie!" Hannah said. "You got Scream?" I asked. "Duh!" Bree said, putting it in the dvd player.

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" I said, entering the house through the back door. "Hey Gwen. You have fun?" He asked. "Yeah. Bree & Hannah flipped when I told them I didn't want Trent around his kid." I said. "Your mom called. Said she's on her way home, & she's picking up your brother from the mall." Dad told me. "Cool." I said. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I said, going upstairs.


	3. Baby shopping & no reply from Trent

When I was done with my shower, I checked my emails. None from Trent. I sighed, rolled my eyes, & finished getting dressed. "Gwen!" Mom hollered from downstairs, after I was done. I groaned, then went downstairs. "Yes?" I sighed. "Time for your ultra-sound." She said. I grabbed my bag, put on my shoes, & followed her out to the car. "How's your day been?" I asked. "Good." She said, with no emotion. "I told Trent." I sad. "That's good. What did he say?" Mom asked. "Dunno. Told him in an email." Mom slammed on the brakes. "Whoa! Mom!" I yelped. "Why did you tell him in an email!?" Mom cried. "Cause he won't return my calls!" I said, mockinlgly. Mom sighed, & we didn't say anything till we got to the doctors.

"There's your baby." The doctor told me. "She's gotten bigger." I said, smiling. "Yeah." My mom agreed. "You pick a name?" Mom asked. I shook my head no. "Oh." Mom muttered. "Well, your baby is perfectly healthy. Want the picture?" The doctor asked. I nodded, smiling. She printed out the photo, & handed it to me. "Well, we'll schedule your final appointment for next month." She said, turning off the machine. I whipped the cold goop off my belly. "Final?" I asked. "Your baby's ready to be born." Mom said. "You won't need an appointment after she's born." Mom added. "Oh... Cool. I said, getting up, & pulling my shirt down. Mom made my appointment, & we left.

"We gotta get baby stuff." I said on the way home, realizing we hadn't gotten baby clothes & furniture. "That's right. Wanna see if Bree & Hannah wanna come?" Mom asked. "Sure." I said, calling Hannah. "Hey Hannah. Is Bree still at your place?.... Cool! Wanna help get clothes for the baby?.... Really? Thanks! We'll pick you up soon, we're almost home.... Kay. Bye Madi!" I said, closing my phone. "They coming?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"So, first thing you need before you go shopping is a theme." Mom said, as we entered the store. "Ca it be skulls?" I asked. Mom laughed. "If you find skull baby furniture, then we'll get it." She said. "C'mon!" Bree said, taking my hand, as we went shopping.

I didn't picked a theme. I got clothes, diapers, a crib, a rug, toys for when she's a bit older, stuffed animals, a changing table, & a rocker. I got her these two cute pengins. They're conected together by a flipper, & in between them is a heart. One's pink & white, the other's blue & white. "C'mon girls, they're gonna deliver the stuff in a few weeks." Mom said, when she was done paying. "Kay mom." I said, as we left the store.


	4. Talking to friends, & telling Leshawna

**Don't own TDI/A/M or Secret life, which is where the names of the parents are based off of**

"Hey Gwen!" Dallas said, smiling. I was at school. Dallas was one of the girls I got along with. See, her grandma, & my grandpa use to be married, but they got a divorce before any kids were concieved, so we're not related. Our mom's are friends though. Then Rena walked through the halls. Rena's mom was dating John's dad when my mom was pregnant. Me && her are sorta related, but not really. Her & John have the same dads. She's about seven months older then me. "Hey Ree." Dallas said, smiling. "Hey. So how you feeling sis?" Rena asked. "Techinicaly you're not my sister." I corrected. Rena shrugged her shoulders. "I still see you as a sister." She said, smiling. "We gotta get to class." Dallas said. "Whatever." Rena sighed, rolling her eyes. I picked up my bag, & walked to math with Rena. We entered the room, & sat down. Our teacher, Mrs. Donald, entered the rooom. "Hello class. How was your weekend?" She asked, putting her purse on her desk. No one replied. "Gwen, what'd you do?" Mrs. Donald asked. "Bought baby furniture, had an ultra sound, & told the dad." I said. "It's about time!" Dallas cried, eyes wide. "What he say?" Rena asked. "Don't know. Didn't reply to my email." Everyone's jaws dropped. "He won't answer my calls! I finally said screw it, & sent him an email!" I cried, defending myself. "Okay, let's get to work." Mrs. Donald said.

"God! That was embarressing!" I groaned, leaving math with Rena & Dallas. Rena chuckled. "Hey, what does the dad look like?" Dallas asked. "I'll send you a picture of him later, k?" I asked. Dallas nodded. I walked to science class, Dallas to literature, & Rena to social studies.

"Hey dad." I said, walking through the back door. "Hey sis." "John!" I cried, running to my 20 year old brother. He gave me at tight hug. "So, how's my nephew?" He asked, knowing it was a girl. "Doctor's been saying it's a girl for the past four months." I corrected, placing a hand on my belly. "And she's doing fine. 5 weeks." I said, smiling. "Still say its a dude in there. Remember, David was supposed to be a chick." John said. "Shut up!" David hollered, causing us to laugh! "Hey, did the furniture come yet?" I asked. "Not for two weeks Gwen." Mom said, walking into the kitchen. "Man!" I groaned. John & my mom chuckled. "So how's coolage?" I asked. John shrugged. "Been better." He said, grabbing a pepsi. "Grab me a sunkist." I said. **(Best soda EVER!!!=) **He grabbed me one, & handed it to me. "Thanks." I said, opening it, & taking a sip. "Gwen, don't forget your homework." Mom said. I shot her a thumbs up, & continued to drink my soda. I went up to my room, found the picture of me & Trent on my cell, & sent it to Rena & Dallas. Dallas texted back: _OMG! He's SOOOO HOT!!!!! Lol. _I laughed, & replied: _Ya I know!_ _G2g do homework, bye ily. _Dallas didn't reply. I got to work on my homework, & was finished right before dinner. We were having fried chicken, my favorite. "So Gwen, how was your day?" Dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay I guess." I said, taking a bite of chicken. "What about you David?" Dad asked. David looked nervous, & didn't answer. "David got kicked out of school!" Mom cried, glaring at David, who was sitting by her. "Wow! And I thought _I _was the bad seed!" I cried, laughing. Mom glared at me, so I shut up, while David got punished for being kicked out of school for ten days.

I heard my phone ring at about two in the morning. "What the fuck...!?" I groaned, opening it. "Do you have any idea what time it is!?" I groaned. "Oh! Sorry girl!" "Leshawna?" I asked, sitting up. "Yep. I'm sorry! Haven't seen or talked to you in like a year! Forgot what time it was." Leshawna apologized. "6 months. It's been 6 months." I corrected. "And it's okay. It's only... 2 a.m." I said. "oh, want me to call back?" She asked. "Nah, so what's up?" I asked. "Nothing, just had a preggo scare, thta's all." Leshawna sounded like it was no big deal! "What!?" I cried. "With who?" I added. "A guy named Malik. Don't worry, I'm not." Leshawna said. I rolled my eyes. "What about you?" She asked. I sighed. "I _am _pregnant." I said. "What!!??" She screamed. "Yep." I nodded. "Glad you moved on from Trent." She said. I didn't say anything about Trent being the dad. "Leshawna! Go to sleep!" I heard a woman hollered. "Oops! Gotta go girl! You call e as soon as that baby's born!" She said, hanging up. I just sighed, & fell back asleep.


	5. Salena is born

It was three weeks later, & in the middle of sixth period. We were working on equations. It was also my last day before early maternity leave. I hissed slightly, not load enough to where anyone could hear me, & placed a hand on my large belly. Then, my water broke. "Any questions?" Mrs. Donald asked. My hand shot up. "Yes Gwen?" She asked. "I think my water just broke." I muttered. Dallas & Rena gasped. "Oh, my God!" Rena cried. Dallas took out her cell phone, & called an ambulance, while I cried out in pain. The ambulance arrived, & Rena hoped in to ride with me.

"Ow!" I screamed. The doctor said I was almost ready, but not ready enough to deliver. "I hate Trent!!" I groaned. Then, the doctor came in. She told me I was (finally) ready to deliver my baby. I was glad, since I had been there for five hours! My family waited outside, along with Rena, Dallas, their mom's, Bree, Hannah, & their mom's. I screamed out in pain as I delivered. Then, I heard her cries, & I colapsed on the bed, exhausted. I saw her, body completely red, & screaming, tears falling from her face. They cleaned her up, & wrapped her in a blanket. Then a nurse gave her to me, & as soon as I saw her cute face, I started crying. She was so cute! She looked like a miny Trent! I snuggled her close to my chest, as she layed there, no longer crying.

"One by one, my friends & family all held my nameless daughter. "So, what's her name?" Rena asked. I thought for a moment. "You pick." I said. Rena looked suprised. "Salena." She said, instantly. "Salena." I thought. "I like it. It suits her." I smiled. Rena smiled. "Scoot." She said, laying down next to me. "You tell Trent you delivered?" She asked. I shook my head no. We heard a knck on the door. I looked up & gasped. Standing there, leaning against the door frame, shaking his head slowly, was Trent... "Hey." I muttered. "Hey." He said. "Wanna hold her?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Who's she?" Trent asked. "Name's Rena." Rena said, glaring. "I take it you got my email?" I asked. Trent nodded. I blushed slightly.

After an hour of akward converstations between Trent, he finally decided he wanted to hold Salena. "She's tiny." He muttered, as her dark green eyes stared t him wide. I chuckled at the look on her face. 'Why did you tell me in an email?" He asked, looking at me. I sighed. "I was too afraid to call you." I said, telling him the real reason why I sent the email. "I thought you'd be mad, & I didn't want to hear the tone in your voice." I sighed. "It's okay. I'm not mad." I chuckled. "You should've seen the look on my mom's face when I told her I was pregnant!" I said. "Why?" Trent asked, putting Salena in her little plastic crib at the foot of my bed, & sitting on the bed next to me. "Because, she got pregnant with my older brother when she was at freshman, & found out she was pregnant with me on the last week of senior year." I said. "Wow." Trent mumbled. "Yeah, then she got pregnant with my little brther David in her junior year of collage." I added. "Ya'll have different dads?" Trent asked. "Me & David have the same dad. John has a different dad, though. Actually, him & Rena have the same dad." I explained. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Cool."

****A week later****

I got to take Salena home. She's the furthest thing from a quiet baby! But I still love her. Trent, Rena, & Dallas are the only people who can get her quiet for longer then 20 minutess! While Trent, Rena, or Dallas is holding Salena, I use that time to take a quick nap. I don't brestfeed. That's gross, & it prooves that Trent can't stare at my boobs while I do it! I feed her like that once, & I got him staring at my chest! And he wasn't doing a good job at hiding it! "hey! Eyes are up here!" I said when I caught him. He ended up blushing badly. "I forget, what's her full name?" David asked. "Salena Ashlynn Banks." I said, sighing. "Cool." He said, leaving the living-room. Then, I remembered something. I took out my cell phone, & called Leshawna. "Hey girl! What's up." She asked, happilly. "I had my baby." I said.

**I named Gwen's baby after a friend of mine. She moved to Ohio earlier this week =(( I miss her :(**


End file.
